Just Another Manic Monday
by SilverHeart09
Summary: God knows why Fury expects the Avengers to behave like mature adults when he isn't there. Movieverse, please review!


_One shot :) I wrote this in a seminar. It was a very boring seminar. The title is from the song 'Manic Monday' by the Bangles, I thought it sounded cool :)_

_Please review!_

* * *

><p>'Ow, ow, ow.'<p>

'Don't be a baby,' Natasha said, pulling the needle through the gash in Tony's head.

'It hurts!' Tony protested.

Bruce was still sat in the corner apologising profusely.

'Stop saying sorry!' Clint said from his seat next to Tony. 'You're driving me crazy.'

'But I am sorry!' Bruce said.

'Give it a rest, Bruce, it wasn't your fault,' Tony said.

'Someone tell me what happened, now,' Fury bellowed, striding into the room.

There was a pause as the four of them waiting for someone else to speak while Fury scrutinised the damage to the walls, the rubble on the ground, Tony's concerned robot Dum-E beeping anxiously next to his master, the broken furniture and the blood covering the remains of the desk and being wiped off Tony's head by Natasha.

'Well?' Fury asked, hands on hips.

Steve walked in behind Fury and stared in horror at the destruction around him. 'Are you alright?' he asked Tony.

Tony shrugged and nodded, then batted Dum-E away. 'Stop beeping next to my ear you're not helping my headache.'

'He's a bit on the concussed side,' Natasha said to Fury. 'Can't really remember what happened, you'll need to ask Bruce or Clint, I wasn't here.' Dum-E beeped and handed her a clean bandage.

Fury raised his eyebrow at Bruce and Clint.

'Well,' Clint said. 'Tony was fixing the Quinjet and I was sort of, doing indoor archery practise.'

Natasha rolled her eyes in exasperation and Fury examined the remains of the Quinjet, which had been turned into scrap metal after a large portion of the wall had fallen on it.

'And I might have sort of tripped over the desk and accidentally fired an arrow into the live wires Tony was fixing, and it might have kind of sparked a lot and sent Tony flying through the air and into the desk. Then Bruce came in and stepped on the wires and kind of Hulked out.'

'Sorry!' Bruce said, hiding behind a computer screen.

'How did you get Hulk to calm down?' Fury asked.

'Well,' Clint began. 'Tony got knocked out when he smashed his head and I was trying to get to him cause there was blood _everywhere _and I thought I'd killed him, then Bruce saw him and de-Hulked.'

Fury looked at Bruce. 'I think Hulk thought it was his fault and felt guilty,' Bruce explained.

'Anyway, Bruce came back and he yelled for help and Natasha came in,' Clint finished.

Tony looked at Natasha. 'My head hurts,' he whined.

Natasha patted his shoulder. 'I know,' she said.

Fury looked at him. 'What do you remember, Stark?' he asked.

Tony considered the question. 'I remember telling Clint to not shoot the wires?' he said.

'Was that a statement or a question?' Fury asked.

Tony looked at Clint, who nodded. 'He said that,' he said, looking at his shoes.

'And I remember someone swearing then I opened my eyes and Tasha was staring at me,' Tony finished.

'Well, I suppose I don't need to tell you that repairs are coming out of your wages?' Fury said to Clint.

Clint nodded sheepishly.

'Stark, you're staying at base till you've been cleared as medically fit, no buts!' Fury said as Tony opened his mouth to protest. 'I'll get a clean-up team to get this mess sorted,' Fury said. 'You will be assisting them, Agent Barton.'

Fury turned and strode out of the room. Steve walked over to Tony and examined his head.

'I feel tired,' Tony said, yawning.

'You're concussed,' Natasha told him. 'I'm not letting you fall asleep.'

Tony pulled a face at her and Natasha grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Steve grabbed his other arm when he swayed precariously to one side.

'We're going to watch a film, come on, Tony,' Natasha said, dragging him out of the room.

Clint looked at Bruce who stood up and shook his head. 'Uh-uh, I don't think so, I'm watching movies with those guys not staying here and helping you clean.'

Bruce walked out and Clint looked over at Dum-E. 'Looks like it's just you and me, buddy,' he said.

Dum-E beeped at him and rolled out.


End file.
